User talk:Drax89
welcome to the wiki. with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:54, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Wow, how did you find me so fast?? Thanks for the welcoming, though! --Drax89 00:58, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::mysterious powers, handed down through the years and granted to all sarae--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:01, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :: . -Auron 00:58, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::just spoil my fun, auron. i had him going there. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:01, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::Toying with me already? Haha... I love this community already. One more thing though, how do you get those Character boxes that Auron has on his User Page? ::::spooky action at a distance.... just copy the wiki text from the edit tab and edit as needed. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:09, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Duh... I feel really dumb now... I had a long day... anyways, thanks for pointing that out --Drax89 01:11, 5 June 2007 (CDT) The current version of my page (the show/hide etc) took a bit of template editing, so it probably isn't as easy to copy as my older page. The older one is more fun to learn with (mess around with code, see what you can do with it), and is a pretty popular userpage design. If you do copy an idea (and/or code) from another userpage, leave a little note crediting the source (for example, I linked to User:SK, as I originally got my code from him). If you pull ideas from many pages, you can make a list of thank-yous in a box or something (it's your userpage, be creative with it). Have fun making your page, and feel free to ask questions :) -Auron 04:48, 5 June 2007 (CDT) armor crafting Perhaps you would be interested in contributing to Project:Armor crafting project. The task list is a bit disorganized but I'm trying to keep track of what pages are correct and what pages aren't and keeping the crafting tables uniform. Help would be appreciated. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 23:15, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC)